1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing an image based on a scene mode display by displaying and executing one or more scene modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some digital image processing apparatuses provide a scene mode recognition or selection function. A scene mode applicable to a live image is selected and the selected scene mode is displayed as an icon on the live image. FIG. 15 is an image for describing selecting a scene mode on a conventional digital image processing apparatus.
FIG. 15 illustrates a case when a landscape mode is selected or recognized to be applicable to the live-view image. Although there may be other scene modes that may be applicable such as landscape mode, portrait mode, backlight portrait mode, or backlight mode, only one scene mode is selected and displayed.
However, if only one scene mode is selected and displayed, the conventional digital image processing apparatus may for a live-view image that includes elements of more than one scene mode switch back and forth between the selection of different scene modes. For example, if a live-view image includes elements of a landscape mode and elements of a backlight portrait mode, the digital image processing apparatus may switch back and forth between the selection of the landscape mode and the backlight portrait mode.
As such users may perceive a misrecognition of a scene mode and thus the reliability of a digital image processing apparatus may be reduced.